Luz de Esperanza
by Valuh Montgomery
Summary: Continuacion de Pensando en Ti, muy romantica y agradable de leer


Hola queridos lectores, Como en Pensando en ti Me quisieron Decapitar aqui les traigo la continuación, no esta demas decir que bones pertenece a Fox. Y no sobra decir que David no esta muerto, ¿Sierto Chicos?

**David:**No estoy muerto, estoy vivito

**Valuh:** Y ademas ellos no estan enamorados y Emily no esta embarazada ni tiene una relación con David

**Emily:** Este.. Si.. Sierto -dijo soltando una risita nerviosa y David palidecio-

**Valuh: **Bueno chicos aqui esta el fic, Que les guste!.

**Valuh:** -susurrando- Como son tan idiotas!y que no conocen los metodos anticonceptivos ...

* * *

**Ángela PoV**

Hace 2 semanas brennan me llamó diciéndome que Booth había muerto, Desde entonces nada es lo mismo, Temperance ya no trabaja en ningún caso y parece una muerta en vida, se que me oculta algo (pero la interrogaré la ora semana) además de estar echa un mar de lagrimas, lora todo el día y come muy poco, esta más delgada y pálida, Ahora será peor Hoy es la Repatriación del Cuerpo de Booth.

**Brennan PoV**

Hace 2 semanas mi vida no es vida, al día siguiente Parker se fue y quedé sola en mi casa, ahora lloro por todo y todo el día, y como solo no necesario por este bebé. Hoy es la repatriación del cuerpo de booth y Cam me dio el día libre, pero hay algo extraño, algo en mi me dice que booth esta vivo, pero hoy podré saber si es verdad. Me estoy vistiendo de Negro sepulcral, mis labios adornados con un rosa pálido y mi cabello adornado por un pequeño sombrero (N/A: Este look sale en la parte final del video Thinkng of you de katy perry, pero quítenle los mega tacones) y mis zapatos son unas sandalias con un tacón pequeño, Hoy le diré adiós al cuerpo de el amor de mi vida. Adiós, palabra que más daño me ha hecho durante toda mi vida. Le llevo unos claveles rojos y una ecografía, si Dios y el Cielo existen ojala que el los vea.

_Base del Ejercito Washington D.C_

-Señorita Temperance Brennan –dijo una secretaria y yo me acerque a ella- El general la está esperando.

Entrando en la oficina- Señorita Brennan tome asiento por favor –Cuando me senté apoye los codos sobre la mesa- Nuestro más sentido pésame, ¿Le puedo hacer una pregunta? –Asentí con la cabeza- ¿El sargento tenía hijos?

-Si, el tiene a Parker, que nació antes de que nos casáramos y yo… Estoy embarazada –Dije mientras sentía una lagrima correr por mi mejilla-

-¿El lo sabía?

-No, iba a ser su sorpresa de llegada –dije con una sonrisa irónica- ¿Le puedo pedir un favor? –Asintió con la cabeza- ¿Puede llevar el cuerpo al Jeffersonian?

-¿Para que sería?

-Trabajo ahí, soy antropóloga Forense, me gustaría que mi equipo revisara el cadáver

-Mañana a las 9:00 AM estará ahí

-Gracias

-A usted –me tendió la mano y yo se la estreché- Adiós

-Adiós- Salí de el edificio hacia el Jeffersonian, al entrar ahí me dirigí directamente a la plataforma donde estaban zack y Hodgins- Hola Chicos – les hice un gesto de hola con la mano-

-Hola brennan ¿Cómo estas?-dijo Hodgins

-Bien Gracias –Dijo mirando al suelo

-Hola dra. Brennan, ¿Segura que se siente bien?- Dijo Hodgins-

-¡Cariño! –Gritó Ángela corriendo hacia mí y abrazándome- ¿Cómo estas?

-Hola brennan –dijo Cam- ¿Qué Hace aquí?, yo le di el día libre

-Descuide, Tengo dos cosas que decirles –Todos miraron interesados- Mañana a las 9:00 AM traerán el cuerpo de Booth para revisarlo

-Yo lo haré - Dijo Hodgins

-No, Yo lo haré –dije decidida- Y lo otra es que… -Vacile un poco- Estoy embarazada –Todos abrieron los ojos como platos-

-¿Booth lo sabía?-Preguntó Cam, yo negué con la cabeza- Se lo ibas a decir cuando llegaras – asentí-

-¡Hay Cariño!-Ángela me abrazó- Me encantaría decírtelo en otra circunstancia, pero Felicidades, mañana iremos a comprarle ropa

-¿Puede ser otro día?

-¿Porqué?

-Mañana voy a ser yo la que realice la autopsia al cuerpo –dije segura

-¿Estas segura?- Me preguntó Cam

- Más segura que nunca

_Día siguiente (en la plataforma)_

-Vamos Brennan tu puedes –me dije a mi misma- Hola chicos –dijo entrando a ver el cuerpo- ¿Qué tenemos?- le pregunté a Zack

- Hombre Caucásico de 35 a 40 años, murió calcinado

-¿Puedes Hacerle la prueba de ADN? – el asintió- Bien, Compáralo con el de Booth, Me avisas cuando termines- dije saliendo de la sala- ¿Ángela?-Pregunté entrando en su oficina-

-¿Qué pasó Cariño?

-¿Vamos a Comer?

-¿Te parece al royal dinner?- dijo Ángela dudando-

-Sí creo que si – dije segura-

_En el Royal Dinner_

-¿Estás Segura?

-Si-dije entrando-

Ahí estaba esa mesa, en donde comíamos todos los días en donde reíamos, hablábamos de trivialidades, de cosas profundas como la religión o el amor, aquí celebrábamos el cierre de los casos, aquí el pedía un café con su adorada tarta, sus contundentes almuerzos carnívoros, aquí pasamos de todo, aquí pasábamos el tiempo los dos, al pensar esto no pude impedir que se me escaparan un par de lágrimas.

-¿Cariño estas bien? –Preguntó Ángela tomándome de un brazo- ¿Segura que quieres estar aquí? –Asentí con la cabeza- Bueno pues a buscar una mesa- habían varias pero yo me solté de su agarre y me senté en aquella mesa, esa mesa que me torturaba silenciosamente-

-¿No te vas a sentar conmigo? –le pregunté-

- Ok, ¿Qué pedirás?

-Lo de siempre, ensalada verde con un zumo de naranja, ¿Y tú?

-Creo que una hamburguesa con patatas (Papas) fritas y una soda – apareció la mesera y anotó nuestros pedidos-

-Este lugar me trae tantos recuerdos –suspire- Aquí vinimos el día después de romper las leyes de la física por primera vez, cuando celebramos el juicio de la sepulturera, cuando me pidió matrimonio, tantas cosas más –Ángela me miraba enternecida y casi llorando-

-Este lugar tiene mucha historia, muchas risas y muchos enojos –llego la camarera con los pedidos-

-¿Algo más? –Preguntó-

-nada más gracias- dijo Ángela-

Comimos en silencio, ambas recordábamos los momentos que pasamos aquí, pero mi teléfono me saco de mis pensamientos

-Brennan –dije al contestar-

-Dra. Soy zack, tengo los resultados, ¿Quiere verlos aquí o que se los diga por teléfono-

-Dímelos ahora por favor –dije suplicante-

-El ADN encontrado en los restos no coincidían ni en lo más mínimo con el ADN presente en nuestra base de datos

-Gracias Zack, Adiós –cerré mi teléfono- SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! –grité de felicidad llamando la atención de Ángela mientras las lágrimas se aglomeraban en mis ojos luchando por seguir su camino-

-¿Qué paso?

-Ángela, Creo que empezare a creer en Dios, Booth esta vivo, el ADN no coincidió! –abrió los ojos como plato y empezó a llorar conmigo-

-¡Dios mió!, Hay que ir al laboratorio AHORA!, iré a pagar, mientras tanto arriba!- salio corriendo a la caja mientras yo me levantaba, volvió a los 5 minutos- Vamos – me tomó del brazo y me arrastro al Jeffersonian-

-Dios Mió! –Dijo Cam cuando me vio vino corriendo y me abrazó- Toma, Zack me dijo que te pasara esto – me entregó un sobre- ¿Ahora que harás?

-Ángela, Cam, Me voy a Irak –abrieron los ojos como platos- Voy a buscar a booth

- Iras sola? –dijo Ángela

-No se si alguien quiere acompañarme- Ángela y Cam se miraron-

-Yo voy, Vamos a hablar al ejército, supongo que Cam nos dejara ir ¿Cierto?

-Si, pero tienen plazo hasta un mes más, no puedo hacer nada más

-Gracias Cam –Dijimos al unísono con Ángela y nos dimos un abrazó grupal-

_En la oficina del general_

¿En que puedo ayudarlas? –nos preguntó interesado-

Tenemos pruebas Medicas que indican que el cuerpo que fue enviado al Jeffersonian no corresponde al de el Sargento Seeley Booth, Debido a su estructura ósea y al ADN extraído –dije mientras le pasaba el sobre-

¿Qué piensa hacer?

Lo que sea necesario para poder volver a verlo

¿Estaría dispuesta a viajar hacia Irak? –Preguntó apoyando los codos sobre la mesa-

La dra. Brennan estaría dispuesta a internarse en el lugar más inhóspito de la tierra para encontrar al sargento booth, al igual que yo.

Mañana a las 10:30 AM saldrán en un avión del ejercito hacia el lugar del accidente, el piloto las acompañará en todo momento, su fecha límite es hasta dentro de un mes, les recomiendo que lleven provisiones

-Gracias, muchísimas, Adiós –dijimos al unísono-

_Aeropuerto del Ejercito 10:20 AM_

-Bien señoritas, alistare el avión para que puedan subir –dijo el piloto-

-Adiós Chicas –dijo Cam abrazando a Brennan y luego Ángela

-Adiós Amor –dijo Hodgins y le dio un beso largo pero dulce- Adiós Brennan –dijo mientras me abrazaba- Las dos se cuidan mucho, Es una orden.

-Señoritas esta todo listo, pueden subir- dijo el piloto mientras se subía al avión-

-Adiós –dijimos Ángela y yo al unísono, ambas sabíamos que si se volvía a besar con hodgins, no acabaría muy bien.

El vuelo fue largo y tranquilo, con Ángela hablamos sobre trivialidades y sobre mi bebé, ambas teníamos la esperanza de hallar a booth con vida, no me importaba si me encontraba con un booth parapléjico, sin piernas, sin brazos, daría todo lo que tengo por volver a besar esos dulces labios, por poder romper las leyes de la física con el…

-Señoritas, a que estamos cerca de la zona les recomiendo que utilicen un velo

-¿Por qué? –dijo Ángela

- La mayoría de las aldeas de esta zona son musulmanas, para ellos es una insolencia que una mujer adulta tenga su cara descubierta –nos explicó

-Creo que traje algunos –abrió su bolso y saco un par de pañuelos- Suerte que traje mis pañuelos channel –solté una risita

-Ves por que no me agradan estas culturas Ángela

-Son muy machistas

-Exacto

-Lamento interrumpir señoritas pero vamos a aterrizar

Fue un aterrizaje suave, al bajar que toda la zona estaba carbonizada, y se podían apreciar restos de metal.

-¿Dónde queda la aldea más cercana? –Pregunté

-A una hora en vehículo y 2 a pie

-Entonces no hay tiempo que perder –dijo Ángela

-Les aconsejo que dejen su ropa y lleven solamente las provisiones

- Yo llevare en mi bolso de mano material de primeros auxilios –agregué-

Cuando llevábamos una hora con treinta minutos de camino pudimos divisar una pequeña aldea a lo lejos, si es que booth no estaba ahí con algo de suerte podrían alojarnos, y si encontramos a booth juro que empiezo a creer en Dios y los Milagros.

Cuando llegamos a la entrada de la aldea nos encontramos con una mujer que nos miró con desconfianza y cuando le preguntamos por el jefe nos indico una choza un poco más grande en contraste al resto, decidimos entrar.

-Hola visitantes americanos, Soy Zaid, el jefe de esta aldea ¿Qué los ha traído hasta aquí?

- Estamos en busca de un soldado sobreviviente a un accidente aerio –dije-

- Si hace un poco más de 2 semanas, ¿Quiénes son ustedes específicamente de el?

-Yo soy su esposa y ella es mi hermana –cuando dije lo ultimo señale a Ángela-

-Yo acompaño a las señoritas –dijo el piloto-

-¿Cuánto tiene?

-¿De qué cosa? –dijo Ángela extrañada

-Usted y ella cuanto tiene el niño que llevan en su vientre – Ángela y yo abrimos los ojos como platos-

- Que yo sepa no estoy embarazada –dijo Ángela

-¿Ya le bajó la sangre?

-No pero…

-Ve, ¿Y usted?

-1 mes 2 semanas- dije sonriendo- ¿Nos podría decir algo sobre el soldado?

-Se encuentra en la choza del curandero, síganme –Salimos de esa choza y pasamos unas 5, habían varias mujeres y unos niños jugando con tierra, cuando llegamos a la choza el jefe se adentró y tras unos minutos se quedo ahí, después salio…

-Solo puede entrar la esposa y el acompañante, ella –dijo señalando a Ángela- debe quedarse afuera

-estaré bien –dijo Ángela dándome una sonrisa tranquilizadora-

Cuando entré vi que todo era muy precario y al final de la choza pude ver a booth tendido en un camastro con unas vendas.

-¿Puedo verlo? –dije a borde del llanto, el curandero asintió. Cuando me acerqué me arrodillé y quede a su altura- Booth, Seeley, Amor

-¿Bones? ¿Eres tú?

-Si amor soy yo –dije acariciándole el cabello-

-No estoy alucinando-dijo mientras me acariciaba la cara-

-Amor mírame, estoy aquí, soy yo Temperance, soy … - no pude hablar debido a que me cayó con un beso cargado de amor y de dulzura-

-¿Pero que haces aquí? –dijo sentándose-

-Vine a buscarte con Ángela, ella está afuera

-Dios! Lo lamento tanto bones

-Shh.. no importa, lo único que importa es que estas bien

-¿Mañana nos iremos?

-Si, te digo las razones por las que vine a buscarte –asintió con la cabeza- La primera es porque te amo demasiado como para darte por muerto si algo en mi dice que no es así, la segunda es que mi vida no sería vida sin ti a mi lado y la tercera pero menos importante es que quería que vieras como dejaba de usar cinturones

-¿Qué me quieres decir?- Coloque su mano en mi vientre plano y vi como le brillaban los ojos- ¿Estás embarazada?

-Estoy embarazada –dije sonriente, en ese instante nos dimos un beso largo, apasionado pero a la vez dulce y puro-

-Hola Booth!- dijo Ángela acercándose a nosotros- ¿Cómo esta el padre del año?

-Oye! –frunció el seño- Bien ¿y tu?

-Bien y el pequeño hodgins también – dijo sonriente-

-¿¡Estas embarazada!

- ¡Si!, ni yo lo sabía

- Se lo dijo el jefe

- Los árabes son muy intuitivos

-me di cuenta

Así pasamos toda la tarde, charlamos de todo y de nada, entre bromas y recuerdos y también entre charlas de cosas de bebé…

_8 meses después _

Me desperté a las 8:00 AM con una sensación extraña, pero le reste importancia, culpe que el bebé (no quisimos saber el sexo) se podía estar encajándose en la pelvis, decidí darme una ducha pero mientras me estaba enjuagando el acondicionador sentí un líquido caliente correr por mis piernas, primero pensé que vejiga ya se había rendido pero al ver la cantidad me di cuenta: Rompí fuentes. Me termine de sacar el acondicionador, tomé la toalla y ahí sentí la primera contracción, nada exagerado pero un poco dolorosa, ya vestida decidí hablarle a booth, primero lo sacudí un poco pero no despertó.

-Seeley ,Seeley, Debemos ir al hospital – cuando dije su nombre se revolvió un poco pero al escuchar Hospital salto de la cama-

-¿te sientes bien?

-Rompí aguas y haaaaaaay –me doble de dolor-

-Vamos!-tomó las llaves de auto y se me acerco-

-Padre del año estas con camisa, sin pantalones y sin zapatos, DIOS!

-Estee… Me visto en 5 minutos, me esperas en el auto

-Claro- me dirigí al auto y a los 2 minutos me encorvé del dolor, contracciones cada 6 minutos, pronto tendré que empezar el parto-haauuuuu – otra más, mucho más seguida

-Listo! –dijo encendiendo el auto, ahora era aceptable, iba con camisa, con pantalones (Obviamente) y con su corbata de llamas rojas y naranjas

Nos demoramos, unos 6 minutos, booth corría como loco, pasamos varios altos y ni hablar de la velocidad, en el hospital estaba una enfermera esperando con una silla de ruedas, me senté y sentí otra contracción, me llevaron a una habitación y me pusieron la bata de maternidad y la enfermera me conectó a la maquina que controlaba mis constantes y las del bebé

-La doctora vendrá a revisarla en un momento-Dijo mientras booth entraba a la habitación-

-¿Cómo estas? –dijo mientras arrastro una silla y se sentaba a mi lado

-No me puedo quejar –otra contracción, con esta me doble como un gato-

-¿Qué quieres que sea?

-Yo quiero un niño –dije

-Yo quiero una nena –dijo con cierta una ilusión-

-¿Qué nombres te gustarían?

-No se, si es un varón creo que Edward Anthony y si es niña me gustaría Elizabeth Christine, ¿Y a ti?

- Me encantas esos nombres –dijo sonriéndole-

**Narración en tercera persona**

En ese momento entro la doctora a revisar a brennan, pero cuando la vio llamo inmediatamente a una enfermera

-¿Qué sucede? –preguntó booth preocupado

-Ya esta totalmente dilatada, si no iniciamos el parto ahora, el bebé nace aquí

Se llevaron a temperance a la sala de nacimientos (N/A: Paritorio en algunos países)

Bueno Temperance hay que esperar unos minutos más para poder pujar, si sientes alguna contracción descarga tu ira como puedas, también le recomiendo al papá que se mantenga un poco alejado mientras no inicie el parto, porque probablemente las descargas serán contra usted –dijo soltando una ligera carcajada-

No importa, además ya no ha nada que no me haya dicho antes –dijo sonriendo

AAAAAuuuu –dijo temperance ante una fuerte contracción- Siento que debo pujar –dijo mientras la frente se le llenaba de sudar

Temperance aguanta un poco más – dijo tratando de reconfortarla-

¡Tu cállate! No sabes lo que es esteeeeeeeeee dolor –dijo con otra contracción

Temperance ya puede pujar- le dijo la doctora- cuando sientas la siguiente contracción pujas con todas tus fuerzas –temperance asintió-

Durante el parto temperance sufrió tanto dolor que durante un momento estuvo a punto de rendirse, booth le daba su apoyo pero en el momento de una fuerte contracción temperance le gritó

-Te juro que no me tocaras un pelo en mucho tiempo –dijo mientras respiraba agitadamente- Ándate olvidando de los "polvos" matutinos y de romper las leyes de la física, y mejor empieza a pensar en un método de autosatisfacción manual – algunas enfermeras no pudieron retener una risita ante la mirada desconcertada de booth, además que booth le pidió a una enfermera que grabara el parto, ósea que esto quedaría en la posteridad, cuando el bebé empezó a coronar temperance agarro de la corbata a booth y empezó a estrangularlo pero booth logró zafarse, ambos estaban exhaustos pero un llanto los llenó de energía

- Es una preciosa niña –dijo la doctora y a booth le caían las lagrimas - ¿El Papá quiere cortar el cordón? –booth fue y lo cortó, tenia una mirada brillante y llena de emoción, Cuando temperance tuvo a su bebé en brazos le acario su cabeza pelona y con la otra mano agarró la corbata de booth de nuevo pero esta vez para besarlo apasionadamente.

-Olvida todo lo que te dije, te mereces una gran recompensa por darme este hermoso regalo cuando el génicologo me de la luz verde – le guiño el ojo-

-Gracias Dios –suspiro aliviado, el sabia mejor que nadie que las amenazas de brennan había que tomárselas muy enserio, ya se veía en un largo periodo se celibato…

Cuando Booth llamó a Ángela, esta al igual que Cam dejaron todo lo que tenían en manos y partieron a ver a brennan y a lizzie, quedaron maravilladas con la preciosura de bebé que era, tenia un pelusa de cabello castaño, piel sonrosada y unos ojos verdes pardos que matarían a cualquiera. Una pequeña hermosa y adorable en todos los sentidos, a los 2 días brennan fue dada de alta y cuando llego a casa lo que vio la maravilló, Ángela y Cam habían arreglado la habitación de lizzie, tenia paredes rosas pasteles y las otras amarillas pasteles, tenia una cuna blanca con un dosel rosa, un cambiador en una esquina, un armario lleno de ropa todo rosa y un montón de peluches y en una de las paredes una foto de ella embarazada con booth.

A las 2 semanas todo el Jeffersonian y el FBI estaba maravillado con la pequeña Lizzie, hasta Cullen la conoció y le dio un regalo y Carolina también. Al mes llegó a este mundo el pequeño Will Hodgins, todo el Jeffersonian babeo por los pequeños durante bastante tiempo. Ahora temperance tenía una vida completa y feliz, un esposo que la amaba, una preciosa hija y una maravillosa "hermana".

Fin

* * *

Espero sus revews :D


End file.
